I used her to get to you
by xxmelloschocolatebarxx
Summary: Trever unearths a love letter in his locker and he can swear its from Claude. When he goes into the bathroom, him and Claude are up to somethings that have the whole school wondering whats going on in there. Rated T sexual things. ClaudexTrever One shot


Trever opend the school doors and enterned the white hallways. "Hey Trever" and "Sup Trev?" Came from all directions. Everyone had something to say except one person, who ignored it all, who didnt even turn his way, or say something nice instead of sarcastic, and that was the only girl he couldn't have. Because of course, he could have any girl he wanted except for her. Her as in Raven. Every morning he would pass her locker and would say something mean and walk off laughing. Thi time, was diffrent. He walked passes her, and to his locker. Claudes locker was next to his. Trever turnied the dial and opend his locker and a black envolpoe with a pink sticker holding it together, fell out and onto the floor. He picked it up, and opend it. "I used her, to get to you" It said on blood red writing on black paper. He looked arond at the walking passerby's and then at Claude, who gave him a seductive smile. Trever closed his locker and went to class. he saw Raven and Becky talking and Matt in his own little world, jotting things down in his notebook. He took a seat next to him and tuned to face him. "Hey Matt." Trever said. "Hey, whats up Trev?" "I got a love leter from Claude." Matt looked at him in shock. "Whoa man, thats crazy." "I'll be right back. trever went into the bathroom and looked in the Mirror. He heard the door clicked and look at the bathroom dorr behind him, but no one was there. He then felt 2 hands on his shoulders but no one was there. He felt a hot breath on his neck, but still, no one was there. He turned around and saw Claude with a smirk on his face. "Your the one that put the letter in my locker. Trever said with a shocked look on his face. "Your so cute when your suprised." He said on a playful voice. "Look man, I'm not-" trever was cut off by Claude crashing his lips agenst trevers. Trever let out a small moan and tensend up. Claude teased him, and Trever relaxed. trever slide his tounge agenst Claudes bottem lip. Claude shoved trever up agenst the bathroom wall. He put his hand on up Trevers shirt and placed it on his perfectly toned and well built stomache and abs, and he put the other up his backside of his shirt and ran his hands up and down his spine. Trever got shivers and goosebumps. "So your a vampire" He said in beetween kisses. "Yes" Claude answered. Claude undid Trevers pants and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Trever had trouble doing claude shirt and pants because of all the chains, and zippers. They soon were in there boxers. The 2 boys looked at each other and turned beet red. trever has on blue and pink striped boxers and claude had on pink ones with black hearts. They went back to kissing. Claudes lip ring gave Trever more goosbumps and sent ton of shivers up and down his body. While they were kissing they moved to one of the bigger stalls. "What about your clothes?" Trever said. Claude whispered in his ear "I locked the doors, rember?" "Rightt" Trever said with a sheepish grin. Calude took off Trever boxers, and Trever did the same to him. Claude started grinding his hips agenst Trevers. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Claude...Please...Claude!" "Mmmmmmm" They groaned and moaned and made loud noises. Claude pushed Trever on the floor and got on top on him and started grinding him and kissing his neck. "Ahhhhhhhh...Claude!" He shouted. The bell rang. They have 5 minutes to get to class on time. "We should get going" "Nooo" Claude Whined "I was just getting started with you." "We can countinue later." Trever said in a playful voice. They got there clothes on and when they opend the door and whole school was out there including Raven Becky and Matt. "What were you 2 doing in there?" Raven asked, horrified. "Things" Trever said. Claude whispered. "Lets give them something to really talk kissed Trever and didnt give a damn about who looked and who didnt. 


End file.
